


Волчья ягода

by northern_boy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is Animagus, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Linear Narrative, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northern_boy/pseuds/northern_boy
Summary: Они оба были достаточно брошены, чтобы увидеть друг в друге родственную душу
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Rey
Kudos: 1





	Волчья ягода

**Author's Note:**

> гп!ау, где Бен Соло - талантливый анимаг, научившийся обращаться раньше, чем ходить и разговаривать, а Армитаж Хакс - полукровка, по прихоти отца скрывающий своё происхождение.  
> Армитаж и Бен поступают в Хогвартс в конце восьмидесятых.

Больше всего на свете Бен любит жадно вдыхать запах сразу после прошедшего ливня, стоя где-то на границе с лесом. Запахов столько, что голова кружится всё сильнее при каждой попытке вдохнуть ещё больше, захватить побольше образов, отследить перемены, как только возникает и меняет своё направление ветер. 

Сколько Бен себя помнит, запахи имели для него особое значение. Он мог забыть какого цвета глаза у родного отца, но всегда точно скажет, что его руки после многих лет работы с мётлами насквозь пропахли смолой и воском.

С матерью сложнее. Сразу во многих смыслах. О ней он не помнит практически ничего. Да, её духи отдают цедрой и чем-то хвойным (а ведь хвоя - это лес, а лес - это всегда хорошо, пускай и невидимый), но в этом запахе нет ничего от чувства безопасности. Он не идёт бок о бок с тёплой улыбкой и ласковой рукой.

Честно говоря, Бен даже не хочет думать об этом сейчас. Слишком много обиды, слишком мало утешения. Однажды он даже пытался узнать хоть что-то у дяди Люка, но в ответ только получил тычок мозолистым пальцем под рёбра и поучительную, но до зубного скрежета занудную лекцию о том, что у каждого из них своя работа, и пока его мать трудится на благо общества магов, особенно таких Бен (эту часть он никогда не пояснял и умело делал вид, что слух нынче совсем уже не тот), у самого Бена не менее важная работа тут, рядом с любимым (спорное заявление, тем более, что он единственный) дядюшкой, который всему научит и всё объяснит. 

Это срабатывало в пять лет. В шесть. Даже в семь, но сейчас ему почти десять, и он откровенно устал от этой сказки, чего, видимо, от него и добивались, раз Люк не приготовил ничего нового взамен и никогда не начинал ни один разговор первым. Выжидательная позиция хороша, и Бен нашёл в ней свой самый главный вызов и единственный урок Скайуокера.

Но в одном дядя всегда был прав. Бен Соло действительно был особенным волшебником, причем с самых ранних лет. Более того, он знал, что таких, как он, не так уж много, но мысль эта не пугала и не внушала трепета. Не давала повода для гордости или восторга. Эта мысль не имела запаха, и этим было всё сказано.

Лес является единственной константой в жизни Бена, которая не вызывала никаких смятений. Хоть и ответов в нём было мало, но он хотя бы не обещал отвечать на вопросы. Он просто есть и никуда не уходит.

Сырая земля и мокрая трава приятно холодят босые ступни, и Бен улыбается, зарываясь пальцами поглубже. Ему всё равно с самого утра угрожали ванной, так почему бы перед этим не набеситься в волю? Наконец, он собирается с мыслями и трогается с места, уходя всё глубже в лес, где вскоре переходит на бег, а ещё позже окончательно теряет своё человеческое обличье. 

Если дядя Люк действительно хочет заставить его что-то сделать, сначала ему предстоит как следует повозиться. 

***

Каждое утро начинается с цифры. Это мантра, это правило, это единственная доступная ему форма надежды.

Правил на самом деле много, и хотя часть из них негласная, Армитаж знает каждое наизусть.

В конце концов, это его единственный способ выжить.

Брендол появляется дома не так уж часто (если бы Армитаж верил в некую высшую силу, он отдал бы ей всё то немного, что у него есть, чтобы тот больше никогда не переступал порог своего фамильного замка), но и этого хватает, чтобы его присутствие превращалось в особую форму пытки. 

В свои неполные одиннадцать единственный сын Брендола Хакса знает о пытках слишком много. 

_ — А здесь правда живут привидения? — мальчик с трудом произносит всю фразу без запинки и тут же опускает взгляд в пол. Смотреть слишком долго на отца у него не получается.  _

_ — Армитаж, подойди ближе.  _

_ Несколько неуверенных шагов, пока в поле зрения не появляются ножки отцовского любимого кресла. Он надеется, что этого достаточно.  _

_ Стук — это Брендол отставляет свой стакан с огневиски обратно на столик. Армитаж не знает вкус, но ему делается дурно от одного запаха.  _

_ — Армитаж, почему ты смотришь в пол, когда я с тобой разговариваю? Ты что-то от меня скрываешь? _

_ — Нет, отец, я— _

_ — Всегда смотри в глаза собеседнику. Иначе люди подумают, что ты им врёшь.  _

_ — Нет, отец, я бы не стал! _

_ Брендол Хакс, наконец, ловит его взгляд и градус его раздражения немного падает. Он снова тянется к стакану и делает большой глоток, разглядывая своего сына. Своего незаконнорождённого сына.  _

_ — Ближе.  _

_ Армитажу страшно, но он делает ещё шаг, потому что знает, что стоит ему ослушаться, как последствия не заставят себя ждать.  _

_ Брендол зажимает его подбородок в крепкой хватке пальцев. Бежать больше некуда. За всё приходится платить.  _

_ — Откуда ты про это узнал? Кто сказал тебе про призраков, Армитаж? _

_ — Никто.  _

_ — Ты врёшь отцу, глядя в глаза? Ты смелее, чем кажешься.  _

_ — Нет, нет! Я сам это придумал, правда! _

_ Звонкая пощёчина жжёт правую щёку, и на глазах выступают предательские слёзы.  _

_ — Только посмотри на себя, сопляк. Кто вообще поверит, что такое ничтожество может быть моим сыном. Убирайся, и чтобы я тебя не видел, пока не приведёшь себя в порядок.  _

_ Весь вечер Армитаж тихо плачет в углу своей спальни, спрятавшись за тяжёлыми пыльными шторами. В этот раз он не может пойти к даже матери, ведь тогда отец поймёт, обязательно догадается, почему он вдруг решил что-то спросить. Подвергать маму опасности нельзя ни в коем случае. Армитаж сильнее, он обязательно справится.  _

Мама была для него всем — единственный человек, которому было до него дело.

Теперь же не было никого.

И всё же Армитаж нашёл его — одного из призраков отцовского семейного гнезда, к которому он сам имел отношение только потому, что Брендол Хакс, выходец из чистокровного рода, никак не мог иметь связь с женщиной-магглом, прислуживающей в его доме, тем более позволить ей родить ему сына. 

Тень человека затравленно смотрит прямо на него из одного из зеркал. Худая, нескладны, бледная, предательски рыжая. Именно цвет волос и способности к магии позволили ему остаться в поместье и носить фамилию великих предков. Вот только Армитаж не рад и не спешит благодарить судьбу. 

Он обитает в полумраке покинутых жизнью комнат, бесшумно передвигаясь между ними, и продолжает считать дни до того самого, когда он наконец-то покинет свою клетку.

***

Это самый их долгий разговор с дядей, и он не нравится Бену от начала и до конца.

Почему он должен куда-то уезжать? Зачем школа, если его всему может научить знаменитый мастер Скайуокер собственной персоны? Может быть, не сейчас, но однажды?..

Бен беспокойно ёрзает в старом кресле и волком смотрит на дядю из-под упавших на лицо спутанных прядей. Вот это как раз не было чем-то новым, в отличие от всего остального.

— Не еду.

Слова даются ему куда тяжелее, чем должно быть ребёнку в его возрасте, но ни дядю, ни племянника это не смущает, а больше в маленькой хижине, спрятанной от всех любопытствующих, никого и нет.

Даже это сестрица оставила на нём. Люк не был удивлён, но и приятного мало. Упрямством младший Соло, унаследовавший твёрдый лоб от обоих звёздных родителей, обделён не был, а это в свою очередь сулит проблемы. Даже если он в конце концов отправится в Хогвартс. Особенно если он туда попадёт.

— И чем это закончится? Ты человек, Бен, волшебник, ты не можешь жить в лесу зверёнышем. Никто не просит тебя делать это ради родителей или, Мерлин упаси, меня. Учись ради себя, ради того, кем ты можешь стать.

Чем больше он говорит, тем сильнее хмурится племянник, кусая и без того истерзанные губы — ещё одна привычка, с которой он так и не смог ничего сделать. Сколько же их накопилось? Ему не стоило соглашаться и все эти годы играть в няньку, которая вышла из него просто ужасная. Но что было бы с ребёнком в противном случае? Здесь у него по крайней мере была возможность хоть иногда быть счастливым, пускай и по-своему. 

Увидев, что его слова не возымели должного эффекта, Люк хмыкает, оглаживая бороду, и добавляет, что он заберёт Бена обратно к себе, если ему будет совсем уж невыносимо. И вот теперь волчонок в облике ребёнка удостаивает его осторожного кивка.


End file.
